2 of me
by sukijan
Summary: Namanya Hinata Hyuuga. Cewek baru asal korea. Cakep, langsing, pucat dan agak indigo. Indigo? iya. Rambutnya? kagak bro, orangnya. /ooc.


**2 of me**

 **Sumary : Namanya Hinata Hyuuga. Cewek baru asal korea. Cakep, langsing, pucat dan agak indigo. Indigo? iya. Rambutnya? kagak bro, orangnya. /ooc.**

 **Desclaimer : bpk. hj. ir. masashi kishimoto**

.

.

.

 **.**

 **KONOHA JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL**

"Selamat kepada ketua kelas kita yang baru, Sasuke Uchiha, dan Neji sebagai wakilnya." Pak Kakashi membacakan hasil voting ketua kelas di papan tulis.

Riuh tepuk tangan memenuhi kelas, sementara Sasuke berdiri di depan kelas dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Neji di sebelahnya tetep stay cool, walaupun hati tersayat-sayat. Maklum lah, dalam hal prestasi, mereka emang nggak mau kalah.

Pergantian ketua kelas dilakukan setiap semester. Semester lalu Neji yang menjadi ketua kelas, sedangkan sasuke hanya menjadi wakil.

 _'Nggak sia-sia gue orasi depan kelas'_ batin sasuke masih sanyam-senyum.

"AW YEAH! SASUKEEH! KETUA KELAS IDAMAN KYAAA!" cewe-cewe fans sasuke heboh di pojokan kelas. Ino sebagai ketua cheers langsung ngasih aba-aba selametan. "TU WA GA! WE LOVE YOU SASUKEEE! LOPEK LOPEEEK!"

"makasih, makasih semuanya" sasuke melambaikan tangan bagaikan miss universe yang langsung diplototin sama neji.

"Kyaa kyaa!"

"Sudah, sudah! harap tenang! Sasuke, Neji, silahkan kembali ke bangku masing-masing," Pak Kakashi berusaha menangkan kelas yang semakin menggila karena lambaian tangan Sasuke. "Oh ya, ada tambahan, Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru."

Sontak seisi kelas menjadi ribut kembali. Para siswi yakin seratus persen kalo murid baru tersebut adalah laki-laki, sementara para siswa komat-kamit berdoa semoga murid baru itu adalah cewek cakep yang enak dipandang.

"Ayo, silahkan masuk." kata pak kakashi menghadap ke arah pintu. Seorang murid berambut panjang sepantat berwarna hitam legam, masuk ke dalam kelas dengan tatapan malu-malu.

"Anak-anak, ini teman baru kalian, namanya Hinata Hyuuga. Dia datang sebagai pertukaran pelajar dari Korea. Silahkan mengenalkan diri."

"a-anyeonghaseyo...s-saya dari Korea, tapi saya b-bisa ba...bahasa Indonesia kok..." Hinata mengenalkan diri sambil gemetaran di depan kelas, lalu berusaha tersenyum manis—gantian —membuat para siswa heboh (kecuali sasuke dan neji tentunya).

"Hinata, kamu bisa duduk disebelah tenten." Kata Pak kakashi. Hinata mengangguk pelan lalu jalan menuju Tenten. "Oke, dengan ini kelas saya bubarkan, karena ada rapat guru, kalian jamkos 3 jam. Jangan ribut dan jangan keluar kelas!" Tutup Pak Kakashi meninggalkan kelas. Suasana kelas kembali ramai, Naruto mendekat ke bangku Hinata.

"Hei hinata! aku Naruto, salam kenal ya" sapa Naruto mengulurkan tangan, niatnya mau nyalamin Hinata, tapi ditepis Neji.

"Gak usah salam-salaman! minggir lo! ni adek sepupu gue." kata Neji garang.

"Hah? lo sepupuan? cih" naruto kecewa. Namun tekadnya buat gebet si Hinata masih kuat.

"Napa? lo mau protes sama gue?!" ancam Neji sambil nunjukin tinjunya. Naruto lesu dan balik kebangkunya di sebelah Sasuke.

"Sasukee..." baru aja mau nyenden ke bahu sasuke, Sasuke langsung berdiri, mengakibatkan naruto geblak ke lantai.

"Bego! teme lo ngapain sih?!" tanya naruto mencak-mencak sambil ngelus kepalanya yang benjol.

"Elo tuh yang ngapain! Pake acara nyenden di bahu gue lagi, najis Dasar **homo**! dah, gue mau pergi! minggir lo!" jawab sasuke nginjek-nginjek naruto. Apes banget si Naruto, udah gagal deketin Hinata sekarang malah diinjek-injek Sasuke. "Neji, gue mau keluar." sasuke jalan kearah pintu.

"Woy ni kelas punya elu!" teriak Neji gak terima. Emang si Sasuke sebenernya gak niat jadi ketua kelas, cuman dia gengsi aja kalo harus jadi bawahannya Neji.

"Bodo amat, gue lagi sumpek. Lo aja yang jaga." kata Sasuke ngeloyor pergi.

"Sasuke kampret."

 **#########################################**

Sasuke turun dari tangga dan menuju koridor lantai 4. Di sana suasananya gelap dan sepi. Maklum lah, di lantai 4 ini isinya kelas 9 yang lagi try out menjelang UNAS. Sambil berjalan, Sasuke mengamati lewat jendela, murid-murid kelas 9 yang tengah sibuk mengerjakan soal. Sampai akhirnya ia tiba di depan pintu kamar mandi. Sasuke masuk ke pintu kamar mandi laki-laki dan berjalan menuju kran wastafel. Setelah mencuci muka dengan bi*re men facial foam (buseet dah), sasuke nyisir rambut pantat ayamnya didepan kaca. That's right man, jadi ganteng ternyata gak gampang, kudu menjaga supaya tetap halus dan kinclong. Nah, loh sekarang siapa yang gay?( author digampar sasuke).

Saat sedang asyik menyisir rambut, tiba-tiba sasuke melihat bayangan aneh di kaca. Bayangan itu berdiri menatapnya—lebih tepatnya berdiri dibelakangnya. Bulu kuduk sasuke berdiri. Bayangan itu bukan bayangan cowok, itu adalah bayangan cewek berambut panjang—wait, kayaknya sasuke kenal bayangan itu. Sasuke menahan ludah, kemudian memberanikan diri menoleh kebelakang,

"Hinata?"

wajah sasuke pucat. Tidak ada siapa-siapa dibelakangnya. Tiba-tiba lampu kamar mandi mati.

"S-SETAAAAAANNNN!" Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, sasuke langsung ngacir lari keluar kamar mandi.

 _'Anjrit apaan tuh tadi—'_

BRUAKK

"ADUH!"

Saking kencengnya lari, sasuke sampe gak ngeliat jalan dan jatuh kesandung.

"Duh..." sasuke meringis kesakitan. Habis ngeliat penampakan, sekarang malah jatuh kesandung kek orang bego. Sasuke berusaha bangkit tapi tangannya dua-duanya keseleo dan—

DUAAKK

Jidatnya membentur sesuatu.

"ADUH!"

.

.

Shock.

Suara 'aduh' barusan bukan berasal dari mulutnya.

"s-sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke mendelik. Pantes aja lantainya empuk, ternyata dibawahnya ada orang. Wait—orang ini cewek, rambutnya panjang... jangan-jangan.. yang dikamar mandi tadi—eh, tapi kok rambutnya pink?

"AAAAAAHH!"

 _Hah!_

Sasuke baru sadar ternyata dia jatuh nubruk plus nimpa Sakura haruno, mantan pacarnya.

"SASUKE MESUUUMMM!" ' _wtf?'_ sasuke jadi bingung.

"TANGAN LO BEGOOO!" Teriak sakura emosi. Sasuke ngeliat tangannya sendiri, _'SHIT'_ Sasuke buru-buru ngangkat tangannya yang ternyata mendarat di *ttiiiiit* nya Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura, yang menjadi korban tangannya Sasuke udah megap-megap kek kepiting rebus, merah (btw, emang kepiting bisa megap-megap?).

"s-sorry! gak sengaja gue!" Sasuke minta maaf tapi gak beranjak, Dasar.

"SASUKE MESUUM! SASUKE PEDOO! SASUKE GAAY! SASUKE—MMMFFFTT!"

"Ssstt! Diem bego! lo mau bikin satu sekolah ribut?!" kata Sasuke ngebekep mulut Sakura.

"Mmmm! Mmmm!"

"Hah? ga ngarti gue, ngomong yang jelas." _'Duh..ni cowok ganteng-ganteng bloon'_ batin Sakura.

Grauk!

"Ouch!" Sakura menggigit tangan Sasuke.

"Elo tuh yang bego! lagian lo ngapain juga lari-lari disini?! udah tau ada orang malah ditabrak!" sembur Sakura.

"Sssttt! gue habis liat setan!" kata Sasuke bisik-bisik. Sakura mengernyit.

"Hah, setan? yang bener aja lu. Siang bolong gini?" jawab sakura gak percaya (btw, ini posisinya ga berubah nih? -_-).

"Dibilangin, gue liat sendiri tadi! Pas gue lagi ngaca, tiba-tiba gue ngeliat ada bayangan cewek—"

"HAH?! CEWEK? LU NGAPEN DI WC AMA CEWE—MMMFFFTT!"

"Dengerin gue dulu! Gue gak sama cewek, tapi gue NGELIAT bayangan cewek. Pas gue noleh kebelakang, gak ada siapa-sapa!" jelas Sasuke sambil ngebekep Sakura, lagi. Kali ini Sakura cuman diem, mikir. _'Emang sekolah ini horor ya? perasaan gue gak pernah denger cerita hantu deh. Tapi si sasuke-kun wajahnya srius bener'_ pikir Sakura.

"t-tapi kok tadi gue di kamar mandi gak liat apa-apa?"

"Suerr deh sak, gue lihat dengan mata kepala gue sendiri." Sasuke ngelepasin bekapannya, berusaha meyakinkan Sakura.

"i..iya deh gue percaya..."

"Jadi, Hinat—WOI, TEME LU NGAPAIN AMA SAKURA-CHAN!" teriak Naruto yang lagi mandu Hinata buat keliling sekolah. Hinata yang dibelakangnya Melotot ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura yang tanda kutip masih berada dalam posisi tidak enak.

" Duh, Nar! Lo jangan ngalangin jalan napa, minggir lo—OH MY GOD SASUKEH" Ino dan gerombolan cheersnya syok ditempat.

 _'Shit shit shitttttt!'_ Sasuke merutuki dirinya yang bego karena nggak bangkit daritadi. Sedangkan Sakura udah pucat pasi gak bisa ngomong. Reputasinya sebagai mantan 'terhormat—yang—mutusin—duluan' bakal rusak karna dikira balikan lagi ama Sasuke.

"Oooh.. jadi lo keluar karna mau ginian ama Sakura? ckckck...kalian berdua, ke ruang BK, SEKARANG." Neji tiba-tiba muncul lagi nyandar ditembok sambil nyatet di papan pelanggaran.

"SHANAROOOOOOOO!" Sakura yang udah gak tahan emosinya langsung nendang permata masa depan Sasuke dan bangkit (dari kubur) menuju ke arah Neji. Semua orang kecuali Neji pada ngacir, takut di bogem Sakura.

"Neji..." panggil Sakura sambil ninju tembok.

BRAAK

"i-i..iya sak.." jawab Neji merinding. Gini-gini Sakura itu ketua club Taekwondo, 5 medali perak 8 medali emas.

"Hapus tuh catatan..atau gue remukin tulang lo..."

"A-ampun sak...nih, udah g-gue hapus kok, p-peace..hehe.."

"Bagus." Dengus Sakura lalu pergi meninggalkan Neji yang mati kutu dan melewati Sasuke yang lagi meringkuk megangin itunya yang kesakitan.

"Brengsek..." desis Sasuke.

 **#########################################**

Hari sudah sore. Sakura mengemasi barang-barangnya kedalam tas, bersiap-siap untuk segera pulang.

"Sakura-chan, aku pulang duluan ya, jangan lupa piket!" pamit Tenten kemudian keluar kelas.

 _'oh iya aku piket..'_ batin Sakura, lalu mengambil sapu dan mulai menyapu kelas, sendirian. Sakura memandang sekeliling kelas.

Sepi.

"Huhh...curang nih, yang lain kabur." gerutu Sakura sambil terus menyapu lantai.

TUK

"eh?"

Sakura mengerjap, sapunya mengenai kaki seseorang. Perlahan ia menoleh ke sebelah kirinya,

.

.

"loh, kamu...bukannya Hinata-chan ya?" tanya Sakura kepada seorang gadis berambut panjang yang sedang duduk di bangkunya. Namun gadis itu hanya diam saja.

"Hinata-chan..? kamu piket?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Grek...

.

.

"Loh, Sakura? ngapain lo disini?!" Sasuke tiba-tiba masuk ke kelas. Sakura menoleh kesumber suara.

"h-huh? oh, gue lagi piket, lo ngapain disini?" Sakura balik tanya.

"Gak liat nih tangan gue ngambil tas?!" jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Yeee, Biasa aja kali mas! sowet banget sih!"

"Salah sendiri nendang gue!" gantian sekarang yang ngamuk Sasuke. "Btw, lo kok piket sendirian?"

"Hah, nggak tuh. Nih, sama hinat—"

Sakura berniat nunjuk Hinata di sebelahnya, namun tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

deg

Bulu kuduk sakura meremang. Jelas-jelas tadi ada orang di sebelahnya.

 _'Pintu kelas cuman satu dan disana ada Sasuke-kun, gak mungkin dia tiba-tiba hilang, atau jangan-jangan...c-cerita sasuke-kun...'_ Sakura bergidik ngeri.

"EH—LOH, SAK!" Sasuke refleks nangkep Sakura yang tiba-tiba pingsan. Sasuke lalu menggotong (BACA : GENDONG, noh biar fans sasusaku puas) sakura serta bawaannya keluar kelas.

"Cewek sinting..." gumam sasuke membuka pintu. Tiba-tiba lampu kelas mati.

"Loh, kok mati lampu?" Sasuke bingung, perasaan tadi lampunya kaga dimatiin. Apa lagi konslet? kipas kelas masih nyala kok, atau jangan-jangan...

Sasuke bergidik ngeri. Kejadian di kamar mandi tadi siang tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalanya.

 _'Nggak, nggak mungkin...wait, tadi sakura bilang dia dikelas sama hin —'_

Sasuke udah gak kuat lagi, seluruh tubuhnya merinding. Sekali lagi, tanpa ba-bi-bu, Sasuke langsung lari keluar kelas.

* * *

 **Review, iye gue tau nih cerita banyak typonya. Btw ini bersambung kok**


End file.
